1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drinking cups and more particularly to drinking cups adapted for use in conjunction with hiking and mountain climbing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piece of equipment which is in frequent use in the activities of mountain climbing and hiking is the drinking cup. While there are many forms of drinking cups, including some which are especially designed for camping use, known drinking cups are generally carried in a backpack as is typically done with other small pieces of equipment. Having a cup packed in a backpack requires the hiker or climber, when he or she wants to use the cup to take a drink, to take off and open the backpack and locate the cup. When the climber is finished with his or her drink, the procedure is repeated in reverse to return the cup to the backpack: and the backpack to the shoulders.
Although packing and unpacking a cup is an inconvenience, the climber or hiker must have both hands free at all times. Thus, the typical practice is to pack: the cup in the backpack rather than hold the cup with a hand. In addition, as a, part of a hiker's equipment, the cup must be sturdy and durable.
A carabiner is a rigid oval or D-shaped ring having an inwardly hingeable latch portion which enables the user to temporarily open the loop. The carabiner is typically made of aluminum and is used for connecting one length of rope to another. A carabiner is commonly used in the activity of hiking and especially for mountain climbing. Other outdoor recreational activities also make beneficial use of a carabiner.
It is also recognized that the carabiner is a piece of distinctive equipment which not only serves its useful purpose of rope attachment, but also is a symbol of the activity of mountain climbing. The carabiner therefore has symbolic value for the recognition of an individual as a climber or hiker. The use of a carabiner or of an object incorporating a carabiner is, therefore, an expression that one is involved in mountain climbing or hiking.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a drinking cup which may be carried by a mountain climber or hiker without the use of the hands.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a drinking cup which is easily removable from its carrying place.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drinking cup which utilizes a carabiner in its design.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.